


Life is Short; Have Dessert First

by BazzyBelle



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Anal Sex, Apologies to gnocchi lovers of the world, Birthday Sex, Birthday gifts and surprises, Blow Jobs, Dev Loves Niall, Dev is annoyed, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Niall is Spoiled by Dev, Niall is a horny bastard, No gnocchi were harmed in the making of this fic, POV Dev, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Smut, Spoiled Surprises, birthday blowies, but loves him anyway, maybe there's slight food play, mention of food play, potato play?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:35:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23856208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BazzyBelle/pseuds/BazzyBelle
Summary: I think it’s best that I focus on the potatoes and not on my flirtatious boyfriend. As I continue mashing them, Niall joins me and leans his head on my shoulder. He’s a fair bit taller than I am, so he’s got to bend down to the island in order to reach me. I give him a small nudge.“Miss me that much, did you?”Niall softly cards his fingers through my hair. I stop mashing the potatoes for a few seconds to give him a small kiss on his jaw. He smells like fresh mint and lavender (most likely from the massage oils).I give him a light shake and continue my mashing. The potatoes look almost ready to add the egg and flour.Niall lifts himself off my shoulder and sneaks away from me. With a sly smile, he dips his finger into the potatoes and licks some off.Bloody hell, he’s wiggling his eyebrows as he does this.
Relationships: Dev/Niall (Simon Snow)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 49





	Life is Short; Have Dessert First

**Author's Note:**

  * For [f-ing-ruthless-baz (f_ing_ruthless_baz)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/f_ing_ruthless_baz/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY [F-ing-ruthless-baz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_mad_fatuation/pseuds/f-ing-ruthless-baz/works)!!! 
> 
> So they specifically requested Historical DeNiall Smut... I mean I managed to get 2/3, so that's a win? 
> 
> Happy (belated) birthday my dear, wonderful friend! Thank you for being such an amazing person and for the many conversations we've had within our Group Chat. They have helped me in so many ways. /hugs and love/
> 
> Thank you to [TBazzSnow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artescapri/pseuds/tbazzsnow/works) AND [Giishu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/giishu) for your support and Beta-Reading of this fic!

**DEV**

I hope this is well worth the stress I’m putting myself through. 

I don’t cook. I barely know how to boil water. In fact, in order to get this recipe, I had to ask  _ Snow  _ of all people. He and Baz had us over a while ago and his vegetarian lasagna was quite possibly one of the best meals I’ve had in a very long time (neither of us are vegetarian, but it was still delicious). I had to ask him if he had a recipe for gnocchi and tomato sauce. He was especially eager to share one with me (I wonder if Baz had anything to do with that, he’s been wanting us all to become more comfortable with each other). Snow swears by it (even though it is a mad bother to prepare). If you had told me a few years ago that I would be taking cooking advice from the former Chosen One, I would have called you insane. 

Amazing how things changed once we all started forging our own paths, apart from expectations and politics. Baz and Snow; Niall and I. I don’t think anyone expected things to turn out the way they did. 

I’m grateful they did. Grateful that the most important people in my life (Niall and Baz) are happy and alive. 

Grateful that I can be here, regardless of my cooking skills, attempting to make home-made Italian food. Lack of cooking skills notwithstanding, I’m happy to do it, for this special occasion. It’s not everyday where your boyfriend turns 25. 

I wanted to do something nice for him. And so, here I am, boiling potatoes, measuring flour, and making sure the tomato sauce is still simmering nicely on the stove. I’m glad I had the foresight to buy a small birthday cake for Niall. I don’t think I would have had enough time to bake him even a small birthday treat. 

Now that I think about it, I could have planned dinner a little better. At least the day went by without a hitch so far. I brought him breakfast in bed, which caused him to insist we partake in other activities in the bed (involving whipped cream and chocolate syrup). 

After we were both satisfied and well-shagged, I (reluctantly) had to kick him out of the cabin (one of my father’s properties, he let me borrow it for the weekend) and sent Niall off to enjoy his main birthday present; a full day of relaxation at the local Nordic spa. While he was gone, I spent the day preparing the final part of my birthday present to him. Niall is a fiend for Italian food, and his favourite dish is gnocchi with tomato sauce (my boyfriend is anything but extravagant, something I am forever grateful for).

I had hoped to be done by the time Niall got back, but I’d received a text message from him a few minutes ago, informing me that he was on his way back. He may have alluded to feeling  _ “all limbered up,” _ and that he could find  _ “some creative uses for the oils they used to massage him.” _

My boyfriend, the horny bastard. 

At least the potatoes seem to be good and boiled. All I have to do is mash them up and add the egg and flour, before shaping and cutting the gnocchi up. 

Shouldn’t take more than 15 minutes. 

I am about to start mashing up the potatoes when I hear the door open. Niall scrambles into the cabin and kicks off his hiking boots. 

“Have I ever told you that you’re the best boyfriend?”

I smirk to myself. “Enjoy your day, then?”

“Did I ever!” Niall calls out, he must be wandering all over the cabin. “Dev, you spoiled me today! A facial, a hand and foot massage, not to mention the full body deep tissue massage!”

“I’m glad you enjoyed yourself!” I’m struggling a little with the potatoes. I probably could have afforded to boil them for another ten minutes. 

“Where are you, Dev? I’ve been touched everywhere today, and while Domenic was a very fit bloke, all I thought about was you!”

I roll my eyes. Of course that was where Niall’s mind would go while getting a relaxing massage. I had thought about going to the spa with him, but I don’t think that would be the best idea. Knowing Niall, he would find as many places to defile as he could. In fact, he’s probably in the bedroom right now, wondering why I’m not there with him. 

He’s impossible. 

“I’m in the kitchen, you ridiculous man! I’m fixing up the next part of your gift.”

Niall practically runs into the kitchen. 

“Oh… please tell me we are using the whipped cream again!” Niall stops right at the kitchen’s entrance. “Dev… what’s all this?”

I turn to him and smile. Niall looks lovely right now. He’s got his arms crossed, and a playful look on his face. His auburn hair is a little mussed up, probably from the massage, but I don’t mind it. It’s falling over in light waves to the side. His green button-down shirt is partially unbuttoned, and I can see his magical artifact (a twisted leather pendant with a very old triquetra charm at the end) poking through. And the trousers! He looks stunning in them. Black, and fitting him in a way that makes his legs look phenomenal. 

I stop mashing the potatoes and join Niall where he stands. I reach up to his neck and gently pull him towards me, so that I can brush a small kiss on his lips. Niall wraps his arms around me and pulls me closer. He teases my lips with his teeth, and trails his hands towards my arse. 

I laugh into his mouth and gently pull his hands away. Niall groans, like a petulant child.

“Dev… it’s my birthday!” he whines, and I can’t help but laugh out loud at him. 

“You are so impatient! Let me finish what I was doing.” 

Niall tries to wrap his arms around me again, but I manage to dodge him and walk back to the potatoes. He follows me and, because he’s got no sense of self-preservation, sticks his finger into the pot of potatoes (luckily they’ve cooled down by this point).

“What are you making? Since when do  _ you  _ cook?”

I bat his hand away. “Can’t a man make a meal for his boyfriend’s birthday?” Niall turns his attention to the pot of simmering tomato sauce. I roll my eyes at him. I need to get him out of the kitchen, if I ever want to finish my cooking. 

I try to shove Niall out of the kitchen, but he’s a stubborn giraffe, and when he refuses to move, it’s near impossible to get him to go anywhere. Instead, he drapes his long arms over my shoulders and starts playing with the back of my hair.

“You know how sexy you look right now? All hot and bothered,” he says, with a mischievous look in his eyes and a sultry smirk on his face. “Except I think you’ve got some sauce on your nose.” Niall leans over and presses his lips to the tip of my nose, not shy to give me a tiny lick. 

Crowley, he’s trying to kill me isn’t he? As much as I want to give in right now, I  _ do _ want to finish cooking this dinner for him. So, I delicately run my fingers through his auburn hair and kiss him softly on his lips.

“Sweetheart, I  _ promise _ , once we’ve eaten supper, we will do whatever your little heart desires.” 

Niall groans and huffs out a breath. 

I swear to Merlin, if I didn’t care about this dinner as much as I did, I would probably give into him. Niall always did have that power over me.

He’s here now, pouting his lips at me, and keeping his arms crossed, and all I want to do is abandon dinner and carry him over my shoulder and into the bedroom. 

I think it’s best that I focus on the potatoes and not on my flirtatious boyfriend. As I continue mashing them, Niall joins me and leans his head on my shoulder. He’s a fair bit taller than I am, so he’s got to bend down to the island in order to reach me. I give him a small nudge. 

“Miss me that much, did you?”

Niall softly cards his fingers through my hair. I stop mashing the potatoes for a few seconds to give him a small kiss on his jaw. He smells like fresh mint and lavender (most likely from the massage oils). 

I give him a light shake and continue my mashing. The potatoes look almost ready to add the egg and flour. 

Niall lifts himself off my shoulder and sneaks away from me. With a sly smile, he dips his finger into the potatoes and licks some off.

Bloody hell, he’s wiggling his eyebrows as he does this. I grab the wooden spoon and give him a light smack on his arse. Niall laughs at me. 

“Dev, you should have told me you were into spanking! Not sure if I’d be into that, but I’m not saying no to trying it out.”

I give him a light shake. “Unbelievable! One spa day, and you’ve become a horny old man!” Niall doesn’t respond. Instead he grabs a teaspoon from a drawer and walks to the simmering pot. He takes a taste of the sauce and makes this really loud, almost needy moan. 

When Niall realizes that I’m ignoring him, he wraps his arms around me once more, and leans his head on top of mine. His long, lanky arms lay above mine and his hands grip mine. He follows my movements and starts guiding me. He’s pressing his body closer to me and begins grinding against me. 

My breath hitches. Fucking wanker knows exactly what he’s doing to me. There is a deep, hot tugging at the pit of my belly, and my face flushes. 

_ Keep mashing the potatoes… Keep mashing the potatoes…. _

Niall takes two fingers full of potato from the bowl. Instead of eating it, he brings it to my mouth. I lick the potato off his fingers, but he keeps them in my mouth. He pushes his fingers deeper inside and slowly pulls them out again. I sigh and a small moan escapes my lips. 

Fuck… 

His other hand has traveled to the waistband of my trackie bottoms. He teases the waistband and sticks his hand inside my pants. His hand wraps around my cock and he gives a nice hard tug, while pushing his fingers inside my mouth again. 

I drop the potato masher and grip onto the island. Niall takes his fingers out of my mouth and gently tips my head to the side. He presses soft kisses on the side of my neck. I let out a hungry groan when he takes a bit of skin between his lips and sucks on it. 

My knees buckle and I press myself further against him. Merlin, I want him so badly right now. I don’t want to make him wait another moment. I should be a little ashamed at how easily I’m caving in. And Niall knows it too, the tosser. 

He continues to kiss my neck slowly stopping every so often to nip at the skin and I can’t help the needy moan that comes out of my mouth. 

_ Fuck! _

I feel his smile against my neck and his hot breath imploring me to give in, to turn around and take him in my arms. 

That’s how it usually is with us. Niall is such a fucking tease, always has been. Even when we first got together, back at Watford. He always knew how to take my mind off of everything around me, with a smile, and a kiss on my cheek. He always knew how to hold my hand so that I wouldn’t worry about anything else but him. The teasing, the flirting, the  _ hunger _ I have for him, I don’t want that with anyone else. The hot pool in my belly, I only feel it for Niall.

I don’t care what anyone says,  _ Niall _ is the most talented mage I know, considering how many times he’s been able to get my complicated head in the mood. 

Maybe it’s because Niall knows me better than anyone else in my life. Better than my parents, my brother, James, even Baz. Niall knows everything about me, and even things that I haven’t figured out yet. 

It could also be because I only feel like myself when Niall is around. I don’t have to be Deveraux Ignatius Grimm with him. I can just be  _ me _ ; Dev. 

And Niall knows exactly what to do to get me going all the way. The times I  _ want _ to, aren’t the issue. Niall knows how to get me interested, when I’m not even thinking about it. 

Times like now. When moments ago, all I thought about was the gnocchi, and yet, I’m melting into a pool under his hands. 

Niall stops kissing my neck, and I turn to face him. He’s got that typical shit-eating grin on his face, so proud of himself and what he’s just accomplished. I raise an eyebrow at him and shake my head. 

“I certainly hope you’re proud of yourself. I won’t be happy with you if you keep bothering me like this.”

He smirks at me, like he knows that my threats carry no weight with him. It doesn’t help that I’m still smiling. Niall leans closer to me, his arms trapping me on either side. As his hands glide across the counter, I remain focused on his perfect brown eyes (he stopped spelling them blue when we got together). I think to myself, maybe I’ll give him a small kiss as well. 

My lips start to brush his when we are interrupted by a loud crash on the floor. I pull away from Niall and see a large cloud of white flour coming up from the floor. Niall’s looking at me, face white as a ghost and in complete shock. He must have accidentally tipped the flour over, sending it spilling onto the floor. 

“Oh, fuck! Dev, I’m so fucking sorry!” Niall pulls away from me and starts running his fingers through his hair. He bends down and stares at the mess on the floor. And I should be furious with him. I should be absolutely fuming with anger. 

Instead, I want to laugh. 

I want to laugh because my overly eager boyfriend inadvertently ruined his favourite meal. However, I am not ready to let him off the hook. In fact, I have a perfect revenge plan. I make my way to where Niall is still gaping at the mess on the floor. I trail my fingers over some of the flour remaining on the kitchen island. I speak slowly, repressing the need to laugh out loud at him. 

“You very well should be, Niall. Dinner is ruined.”

Niall looks up at me and I want to just hug him because his eyes look so sad right now. I cradle his face with one of my hands, while the other closes around some flour. Niall nuzzles his face into my palm for a few seconds before looking up at me again. He remains, knelt on the floor, and staring at the mess that should have been part of dinner.

“Is there anything I can do?” I kneel down to Niall, and bring his face close to mine. I gently press a kiss over one of his cheeks and another over one of his eyelids. I keep my flour hand hidden behind my back and press our foreheads together. 

“Well… there is one thing.”

Niall pulls back from me a little bit and gives me a small smile. His head tilts to the side. He licks the bottom of his lip and starts to lean in for a kiss. 

And I strike. 

I pull my hand from behind me and bring the flour down on his head. Niall yelps and jumps away from me.I fall back on my elbows, in a fit of laughter, ignoring the mess of flour still on the floor. Niall’s up on his feet now, trying to shake the dusty flour out of his hair. 

“Dev! You arsehole! What was that for?”

I’m clutching my stomach as howls of laughter ripple through me. Tears are streaming down my face, as I watch Niall dance around trying to rid himself as much flour as he can. It isn’t doing him any good. Considering the massage oils still on him, it’s caused the flour to stick to him, creating the worst hair and facial mask. He looks ridiculous, and furious. 

“Oh, you think this is funny, do you?” He says with a dark look on his face. 

I nod, as I continue to wipe the tears from my eyes. Niall nods and looks away momentarily, before launching himself in my direction. He tackles me into the flour and grabs it by the fistful, rubbing into my hair and clothes. I start laughing and squirming under him, but Niall can be rather strong, for someone so thin and lanky.

“Niall! Stop!” I shout between fits of laughter. My black shirt is completely covered in flour, as is my hair (and I just showered this morning) and face. 

I suppose I deserved that. 

He’s got his knees on either side of my hips and brings them together. He’s also got a hold of my wrists. We are both filthy and covered in flour, but also flushed red from the hilarity of it all. Niall takes my wrists and pins them on the side of my head. He presses his weight on me a little, and smiles at me. His pendant is hanging over me, swinging back and forth. I want to reach up and take it in my mouth before bringing it to his. 

Even covered in flour, Niall looks so bloody  _ good _ right now. 

But it’s always been his eyes that I’ve been captivated by. They are just  _ so _ beautiful. I think I fell in love with his eyes first. They are deep and soulful and almost cartoonishly large. And always left naturally brown during the summers (go figure, it was during summer where I fell fully in love with him). Niall’s eyes have always felt like home to me. They are rich and warm and hold every piece of Niall that I love. His snarkiness, his kindness, and his ability to love deeply and passionately. 

He hovers over me now, taunting me with his lips. I lift my head, practically begging him to come down to me. He presses his hips to mine and pins me against the cold floor. He finally decides to bring his mouth to mine and takes me in. 

As he pulls on my lips, my toes curl onto the floor as a tingling heat slowly spreads up my legs and settles in my inner thighs. I start bucking against Niall’s hips, demanding more from him. I grind and writhe against him, a pulling ache growing even deeper within me. I moan against his lips and he allows me to start nibbling him.

“Niall…” I gasp against him. He moves his lips away from me and gives a wide, toothy grin. The look in his eyes tells me that we’re only just getting started. He brings my wrists together over my head and holds them tight under his hand. His free hands trails slowly down my face, and it makes me squirm under him ( _ fuck… _ I just need to touch him). I shift my head against his hand and graze my teeth against his hand. Niall snorts out a laugh and deliberately moves his hand to the back of my head. 

I growl at him, my body is buzzing and screaming, wanting him to touch me, _relieve_ _me_! Niall cards his fingers through my hair and a lustful smile plays across his lips. 

“Now now, Dev, my darling. Don’t forget, it’s still  _ my birthday _ . You know how much I love teasing you,” he whispers slowly and seductively. I sigh heavily once he lifts my head and crashes his lips to mine. He’s grinding against me and I feel myself getting harder and harder and….

_ Fuck!! I need him to finish me… Fuck Niall, just finish me! _

I’m moaning and gasping for air as he moves his body against mine. Our movements together are fluid and in sync.I’m hungry for him, he’s hungry for me, and everytime we get a go, it’s always like the first time we gave into each other. 

I am always hungry for Niall. I always want more and more from him, and he’ll always give everything to me, just like I will always give everything to him. 

“Oh… fuck.. Niall!” I cry out to him. Niall digs his face into the crook of my neck and sucks on my skin. And it’s SO good.

“You… Bastard!” I growl at him. He releases me from his mouth and touches his nose to mine. I can feel the charm on his pendant hitting my neck. It feels cool against my skin. He moves to kiss me slowly over my nose and up to my forehead. As he moves, his charm brushes against my lips. I take it between my teeth. Niall glances at my lips and I cock an eyebrow at him. He takes my lips in his, the charm between us. It feels sharp against my tongue, with Niall putting a little pressure against it. I arch my back and moan in approval. He tilts his head to the side and traces his tongue across the roof of my mouth. He moves down to my neck again and kisses me slowly and carefully, as if he’s enjoying the feeling as much as I am. 

“Niall… I need to touch you. I swear to Crowley, I will buck you off of me!” Niall stops kissing me and responds to my threat by moving to my extended arm and trails kisses over my inner bicep. A high-pitched keen rushes out of my mouth as he nibbles my skin. He brings his mouth to my ear and whispers in a hoarse, low voice. 

“Now, we can take this further, but I don’t think either of us are excited to get flour all over ourselves.”

Now it’s my turn to tilt my head and cock an eyebrow at him. 

“Oh come off it, Connors! Just this morning, you found some  _ very _ interesting places to pour chocolate sauce.” I chortle at him. 

“True, but flour isn’t nearly as fun to lick off as chocolate sauce is,” he drawls as he passes his tongue over my ear ( _ Fuck… _ just like this morning, I’m shaking again) (he’s going to be the death of me). 

“Wh- _ at _ did you have in mind?” 

Niall wiggles his eyebrows and nods towards the direction of the master bathroom. 

Oh…

_ Oh… _

I smirk at him, “Well, we’ll certainly be able to save on hot water.”

“Of course. Our relationship is economical.”

“Mmmm, definitely economical.”

Niall tenderly caresses my face. I lean against his touch and he places a delicate kiss on my forehead before lifting himself onto his feet. My hand drags across his arm as he moves it away from me. He helps me onto my feet, the still-simmering sauce being the first thing I see once I’m off the floor

_ Oh… right. _ I should probably turn the stove off. I don’t think we’ll be eating any gnocchi tonight. I hope we can salvage the mashed potatoes and the tomato sauce for something else. 

I turn off the stove. A glance around the kitchen makes me suddenly very aware of the chaos around me. Dishes are piled in the sink, flour is everywhere, and different ingredients are scattered over the counters. 

Because he knows exactly what I’m thinking, Niall reaches around my waist and pulls me against him. He holds me close, placing soft kisses against the side of my face. 

“I’m so sorry for ruining dinner, Dev. I know you worked so hard for it,” he whispers to me. His apology is so soft and sincere that I know he means it. I know that Niall tends to go overboard without meaning to. I lean back against him and lift my hand to cup his face. 

“It’s alright, love. But you need to help me clean all this up, once we’re done.” Niall nods and presses his face closer to mine.

“We may have missed dinner, but I would love some  _ dessert, _ ” he utters, his mouth making its way to my ear once more. He takes it in his mouth and I nearly sink into him, groaning. 

He moves his hands to my hips and gives them a little shake. We move slowly towards the bathroom. The cabin isn’t very large, yet it still takes us quite a bit of time to get into the bathroom (on account of Niall stopping multiple times to kiss my neck) (and me stopping to grab his arse) (and us both stopping to grab each other). 

Once we finally make it into the bathroom, we waste no time tugging at each other’s clothes. I am practically ripping off Niall’s green button-down, and he’s pulling furiously at my black t-shirt. I wrap my arms around Niall’s neck and bring his face closer to mine. My hands move to the back of his head and I run my fingers through his hair. I grab some of it and give a gentle tug back. I dig my face into the crook of his neck and start to kiss it fervently. Niall moans loudly (he’s not afraid to show his appreciation), his hands grasping eagerly at my trackie bottoms. 

I pull my t-shirt off over my head and take a nice long look at Niall’s bare chest. If you were to see him, you would think he was severely malnourished. Naill has always been very thin and weedy looking. He has thin bones and exceptionally high metabolism, so no matter how much he eats (and he can eat) (not as much as Snow, but he can put both Baz and I to shame), it never sticks to him. He looks like he could break with the slightest bit of pressure, a common Niall-related misconception. The first time we had sex, I was worried that I would hurt him, and tried to approach him with caution and care. He quickly became frustrated with me, and I quickly learned just how strong Niall really is. 

I spread my hands over his chest and place a few kisses strategically across his collarbone and clavicle. I let him pull my own shirt off, and dig his hands into my back. I arch my back and sigh deeply. 

“Niall…”

“Yeah?”

“Let’s get on with it.” 

He smiles at me and undoes his trousers. I grab his hands and place them on my hips. I shimmy up to him and softly rub my hands across his stomach. Some flour ended up there, so I slowly trace my thumb over the dusting of flour, stuck to his skin. I rub some it off and bend down to my knees to kiss him there. I feel Niall shuddering underneath my lips. I push things a little further. My tongue travels towards the opening of his trousers. I slowly peel his trousers down and gently graze my lips over his struggling bulge (tight against his pants). I give him a few kisses, while my hands reach behind him and cup his arse. His hands have made their way to the top of my head, gripping onto my hair and tugging a little. I take the fabric of his pants between my teeth and give it a little pull. Niall starts growling at me, wanting me to stop teasing (Niall growls when he becomes impatient). 

My mouth moves to the elastic of his pants and I place a few kisses right above. My hands make their way to the hem of Niall’s pants and pull them down slowly. 

Niall starts whimpering as I trail kisses from the base of his cock to his tip. I take my time, staying in one area and kissing it over… and over... And over. While I kiss him, one hand grips onto his arse, and the other is fondling his bollocks. I finally reach his tip and slowly drag my tongue over his opening, licking at his abundant precome. I make a small moan of satisfaction, which only causes more precome to leak out. I smile as I take his cock in my mouth, not stopping until I reach his base. 

I give his cock a few nice tugs (a few times holding him tight in my mouth, while my tongue works up and down his shaft), before stopping to look up at him.

“Dev… Dev… you can’t stop now…” he whines. 

“Oh… for your birthday, I’m going to make sure you enjoy every second of this and that we go as slow as we can.”

Fuck! He looks so gorgeous all coming apart like this. He’s got one hand holding onto the shower door, another one still gripping onto my hair. His face is flushed a deep red, and his eyes are catching the light of the bathroom, making them look bright, and so hungry. His chest is heaving deeply in and out, while his stomach is contracting and grinding. He wants more. He needs more from me. 

Very well...

I lift myself from the floor, and smash my lips into his. Now it's his turn to tug my trackies and pants off of me. 

Niall sighs once he gets a view of my cock, full and ready for him. He moans and drops his head against my shoulder, still grinding his hips against me. I turn to him and smile into his floppy, disheveled hair. I nearly have to drag him into the shower with me. Niall sweeps the bottles of shampoo and products off of the ledge and takes a seat. He eyes me as I turn on the water. Once the water is the perfect temperature, I turn on the showerhead and am hit with a stream of water overhead. 

I turn back to Niall, who is eyeing me like I’m his favourite dish. I lift my head to the water and run my fingers through my hair. I give Niall a sultry look and run my tongue over my lips. I grab his hands and coax him off of the ledge. I then pull him underneath the shower. He hangs his head low as the water hits him and drips down to his shoulders. 

Merlin… He’s so perfect. Everything about Niall Connors is more than ideal for me. I run my fingers through the dripping mess of his hair. I pull him closer and our lips meet under the downpour. Our kiss breaks, and he smiles at me, eyes sparkling and squinting with joy. 

With the ledge unoccupied,I take Niall’s spot and grab my bottle of shampoo. 

“Niall, come sit down.” I spread my legs and point for him to sit in front of me. Niall places himself between my legs and leans his head back. I squeeze some shampoo onto my palms and start gently working it through his hair. I rub the shampoo into his scalp and rub small circles into him. I work my fingers through small sections of his head. I start at the front of his head, and slowly make my way to the sides, playfully tugging at his ears. Niall’s got his eyes closed and I can hear him humming softly as I rub and lightly scratch his scalp. 

Small circles on the top of his head; Niall shivers. 

My thumbs massage the back of his neck; That causes him to purr and dip his head low. 

I lean down and give him a kiss on his shoulder.

“Dev…” he whispers my name, full of adoration. 

“Niall…” I whisper back into his shoulder. 

I move him closer to the water and rinse the shampoo out of his hair. I carefully card my fingers through his hair, making sure it’s perfectly rinsed out. Niall turns over to me and his eyes are smiling. He stands up, pulling me into his arms and we’re kissing, deeply, passionately. My tongue is exploring areas of his mouth and he’s sighing and moaning against me. 

I gently push forward against him, press him gently against a wall and pin his arms against it. I press my body against his and start kissing him down the side of his neck, stopping at a spot close to his ear. I know if I suck on this part a little bit it… just…

Niall bucks against me and lets out this loud wonderful moan. His legs start buckling underneath. Like he did with me before, I place his hands together and hold them in one of my own. My other hand moves down to his cock and palms it. Niall moves his hips up and down, rubbing himself against my palm, wanting to get as much satisfaction as he can. 

I let go of his hands and move them back into position on his hips. I give them a little sway and create a trail of kisses from the sensitive spot near his ear, back to his mouth. I deliberately wait a few seconds, until he reaches his face to me. 

“Are you ready to finish what we started out there?” I nod in the direction of the kitchen. Niall smiles wide and happy, nodding enthusiastically. 

“Fucking get on with it, Dev!”

I sit back down on the ledge and pull Niall back to me. He wraps his arms around my neck and one of his legs plants itself right next to me. I kiss his knee and give his thigh a little light spank. 

“Dev…” Niall looks down at his pendant, smile spreading across his face. I slip my hand underneath his charm and look into his eyes. 

**_“Can I slide into your DMs?”_ ** I ask him. Niall’s grin widens and he says, loudly “Always.” Instantly my hand becomes slick (it’s a ridiculous spell that we came up with in Eighth Year) (it only works if both parties give consent).

With my hands ready, I pull him closer to me, taking all his weight against my legs. I reach behind him and slowly spread him apart. I tease Niall’s rim with one of my fingers and I feel his hole clench a little bit in anticipation. I slowly insert one of my fingers inside and press my finger against the muscles. Niall gasps out loud and digs his fingers into my back. 

_ Crowley… I love it when he gets like this. All needy and wanting more. _

I kiss the side of his face, as I push and pull my finger in and out. I then slowly pull it out and start teasing him with two fingers, slowly making my way inside him again. Niall bucks against me and whimpers “More… Dev… I need more…” I push them all the way inside and press against his enlarged prostate. Niall rubs his body against mine, grasping onto my neck and shoulders as if his life and existence depended on holding onto me. 

He’s so beautiful. My Niall, my love, my whole world. 

I love him more than anything. 

“Niall…” I moan as I pull out my fingers and get ready to tease him with a third. 

“Baby… please…” he moans against my neck. I feel his long hard cock rubbing against me and I just want to take it inside and relieve him in every way I can. 

I press my three fingers inside of him and Niall arches his back, lifting his head to the sky. 

“Fucking  _ Crowley, _ Dev! I need you! Now! Fuck!” I push my fingers deep inside, and he takes me in, with all the encouragement and gusto I could ever want. And he’s moaning and writhing and begging me for more with his movements pulsing against my fingers. He’s squeezing and clenching and ready for me to give him more. 

Niall can have everything from me. I don’t need anything else in my life, so long as I’ve got him. I can stay in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by wild animals, and overgrown trees, not another soul in sight, and my life would be perfect. If I could wake up every morning to Niall’s smiling face, his brown eyes shining at me, I can be happy. To see this look on Niall’s face as often as I can, watching him moan and writhe in pleasure as I work my magic on him. 

Crowley, he feels so good… so tight and slick… and… amazing. 

I am happy... 

I love him. 

I move closer to his ear and whisper to him, “Can I fuck you, Niall?”

“It’s about fucking time, Dev,” he almost snaps at me. I try not to laugh at him being an impatient little shit. 

I remove my fingers from him, and place my hands firmly beneath his arse. Niall lifts himself onto my lap and wraps his legs around my waist. We’ve done this enough times, to get the positioning right, but sometimes, it takes more than one try (especially when one of us --  _ Niall _ \-- is over eager). 

I hold onto Niall’s back and grind into him, thrusting my hips upward, entering him deeper and deeper. 

And he feels good. He feels warm and welcoming; I start to moan against his neck. Niall lifts himself up and down, wanting to take care of me as much as I want to pleasure him. We’re both keening and sweating and loving that the shower is keeping us nice and wet. 

Niall pumps into me and I gasp out loud. I feel blood rushing to my cock, I’m so close. I’m almost there. Niall scratches my back and digs his face into my shoulder. 

I thrust. Niall clenches. 

And he pulls me closer to him. 

And he squeezes tighter and tighter. 

And. 

I…

_ Oh fucking shit… Oh Merlin… Oh Poe, and Wilde, and fucking Marlow!  _

My body convulses and I shudder and empty myself into him. I lean my head on his shoulder, content and satisfied. Niall has drapped himself over mine and is tracing soft circles on my back. He places a small kiss on my shoulder and nuzzles the crook of my neck. 

My body feels like jelly, my chest sagging forward. I can still feel Niall poking at my stomach. 

“Your turn,” I rasp at him. 

I hold onto the small of his back and let him untangle himself from me. I hold onto his hips as I slowly move myself in front of him. 

I let myself enjoy the feel of him with me, pressing my lips down his neck again, over his chest, over both his nipples (Niall lets out a deep guttural moan when I suck on one of them). I get down on my knees, holding his hips firmly in place. I take a moment to appreciate his cock. It is long, but a little thicker than he is, with a small dusting of freckles near the base. I give the tip a little kiss, licking the fresh drip of precome off of it. When I hear Niall whining again, I take his cock in my mouth and take a long deep pull of it. 

And I pull up and push down, breathing through my nose, and enjoying the taste of him. I feel him pulling on my hair again, and I love when he does that. 

“Dev… it’s not going to take long. I’ve been ready to come for hours now!”

I smile, mouth pressed against his base. I take a nice slow pull while Niall pushes himself deeper into me. 

“Oh… yeah… I’m... almost…”

I drag my tongue down his shaft again.and pull harder and harder. 

And Niall shakes, and shudders, and collapses over me.

And fills my mouth with his warm, salty, liquid. I look at Niall, his eyes hooded and fully satisfied. 

And I swallow. 

And he slowly drops down to kiss me. 

And I hold onto him. 

And we lie down on the shower floor, as the water washes away the remainder of our love making. 

I don’t know how long we stay there, but eventually the water turns cold, so we need to move to a more comfortable place. We are both so knackered, that we can barely manage to brush our teeth and pull on some pyjamas. 

Holding hands, we shuffle our way into the master bedroom, and crawl into bed. I wrap my arms around Niall and pull him close to me. My leg hitches over his hip and he curls into a ball against my body. I play with his hair a little bit and give him delicate kisses on his neck. 

“Happy birthday, darling,” I whisper to him. 

“I love you, Dev. So fucking much.”

And I could cry right now. Because we very rarely say those words to each other. We both know we love each other, of course. But it always makes me a little emotional to hear them said out loud.I cough out a small sob and hug Niall even tighter. 

“I love you too, Niall. Forever.”

Niall hums softly and I think everything that I have him in my life. I close my eyes and follow the pattern of his breathing. Slowly, softly, deeply. 

I love him.

He loves me. 

And we’re all we need right now. 


End file.
